


Clever Angel

by bloodandcream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cas is basically a house cat, F/M, but its really just crack, mentions of torture/abuse, pet Cas, slave trade angels, that likes to lick himself and lay in the sun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2106492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg knew he’d be tough to train, but the thing was, she was expecting him to be too stupid to pick up on stuff. No, this one was too goddam clever, figuring out exactly what she wanted him to do, and then doing the exact opposite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clever Angel

Meg didn’t exactly have the funds for an angel. Not quite. But she had a decent chunk saved up and figured that using the cheaper manual labor of something subhuman and therefore not requiring wages, it would end up being more efficient in the long run. Angels were kind of like pets, most people treated them as such, kept them fat and lazy around the house just for fun. But depending on the breed they could be pretty tough, good for labor although they worked better in the open what with the wing span and all.

Which was perfect. Meg was moving up in the world. Sure she still worked for the smarmy dick Crowley, but she’d climbed a few rungs up from grunt. She was running a warehouse now, shuffling around goods and money and loading up the ships that would traffic interstellar from planet to planet, keeping under the radar, keeping the black market thriving with their penchant for risk, paying with their blood and lives but hey, it was a lucrative business.

Angels had another advantage that way. They were good for labor, and frequently they couldn’t even talk, too stupid to form words. The ones that could, no one believed what they said anyway. Fuck trying to hire men that would go behind her back and scheme to overthrow her.

Course she didn’t end up with a very good angel, shoulda known that. She got a stubborn brute with massive black wings and a permanent scowl on his face. Fucker was tall and strong, muscles lean but dense, and his body was scarred with marks from lashes and probably other things. The skin around the edges of the shock collar locked on his neck was raw. Meg knew he’d be tough to train, but the thing was, she was expecting him to be too stupid to pick up on stuff. No, this one was too goddam clever, figuring out exactly what she wanted him to do, and then doing the exact opposite.

It might be a little harder to build her empire if the bricks she wanted to use were so damn hard to train.

She’d had him at the warehouse a few times, managed to get him to move some heavy crates, but he mostly tried to flit up into the rafters when she wasn’t paying attention or drop sensitive material when she was paying attention.

A little bit more intense training at home would be needed. She wasn’t a cruel person, not excessively so at least. Course anyone looked like a goddam saint next to Alistair. But Meg, she could give rewards for good behavior, she could use positive reinforcement. When she wanted to. And damn but there were things she wanted to do to Cas.

Yeah, she knew some people kept angels as sex slaves, that wasn’t really what she was after, not at first. Meg could be honest with herself that she found the expansive stretches of his feathery appendages intriguing, but more than that, his contrariness, the way he challenged her, without even speaking a word, just in the way he looked and the way he held himself, oh, she liked a challenge.

It did make her question the sanity of her decision when she walked into the kitchen one morning to him curled over his lap licking himself like a fucking house cat. Fuck, sometimes she thought he could almost be as intelligent as a human, but then sometimes she caught him curled in a patch of sun. And he was currently on her fucking table in an impressive feat of flexibility just barely managing to wrap his plush lips around the head of his own cock. And he didn’t stop when she caught him.

“Bad angel! Hey, off the table, come on!”

Meg plucked at the chain around her neck that held the remote for his shock collar, dangling it back and forth, one eyebrow crooked.

He squinted at her, but flapped his wings and battered them against the table while he continued licking at himself. She tapped the button quickly, watching him twitch, but he didn’t budge. So she tapped it again, a little longer this time, and the fucker growled at her.

“Off. The. Table. Now.”

Stretching himself up, wings reaching the length of her small kitchen, he rolled off the table fluidly and continued his morning auto-fellatio from the floor. Meg made her way around him to the coffee pot.

“That’s better. You know your not supposed to get on the furniture.”

She nearly bowled over when he knocked his head against her thigh, body curling around her feet, wings brushing against her waist.

“Yeah, and why would I give you what you want when you’re being a bad angel huh?”

One wing pushed under an arm and around her waist, nudging against a breast, his teeth plucking at the thin fabric of sleep shorts, rough jaw rasping down the lower parts of her thighs where they ended. His erection still twitched between his legs, discontent to be ignored.

Meg reached down and scratched through his hair while the coffee pot dripped.

“Tell you what feathers, you did pretty good work yesterday at the warehouse. You play nice, I can give you a treat, and you can work hard for me tomorrow night. We got a big shipment coming in and Crowley might show. So you gotta be a good boy. And if you disappoint me, you’ll regret it.”

He growled in a brief display of contradiction before lowering his eyes and whimpering, both hands clasping against a thigh.

“Tcht. I spoil you.”

Pulling at his hair sharply she led him through the kitchen to her bedroom, and he stumbled behind her awkwardly close and bumping against the backs of her legs but she didn’t let him go. Meg pushed him down against the plush cream carpet, a foot on his shoulder forcing him onto his back on the floor. He huffed in irritation, she knew he hated laying on his wings, but he stretched out lax and docile. Meg balanced on one foot while she pressed her other to the center of his chest.

“This is where you belong, and where you will stay.”

The angel arched his neck back in a display of submission and rocked his hips trying to call attention where he wanted it. Meg swung a leg over to the other side of his body and stood above him. Pulling her loose tee over head, he licked his lips and made little grunting noises at the sight of her bare breasts. But he staid down, staid put. Meg pushed the shorts off her hips, hopping from one foot to the other to take them off, tossing them aside. He had his hands on her ankles, calloused fingers brushing up her calves.

Meg crouched over him, finger nails scratching up the ridged muscles of his stomach. She kneeled and rubbed the length of his cock between her legs without letting him in. He didn’t try to flip her or grab her hips though, just made frustrated little huffing noises and furrowed his brow, wings twitching underneath him.

“That’s a good boy now. It’s not so hard listening is it?”

Lifting enough to sink back down onto his cock, Meg rolled her hips and splayed her hands on his chest to balance while she smirked down at him.

Wings reached up behind her to close her in but the rest of his body was pliant to her whim. Meg teased him with fingernails scraping his nipples and teeth on his neck. Nipping up along his jaw, she pushed herself up and grabbed his hands, placing them on her waist.

“All right, you can take what you like now.”

The words where barely off her lips when he had her flipped onto her back, kneeling between her legs with massive wings stretched out above her. She liked him taking control, fucking her like the wild animal he was, pinning her down and driving into her until her whole body shook. Just as long as he knew who was really in control.


End file.
